A little Guidance
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: It is the year 2025. Wyatt and Chris are the new Charmed Ones. Wyatt wanting a normal life, decides to take a job as a guidance conseulor at the local high school. There he meet Anna,a teen with more than issues............
1. Chapter 1

It is the year 2025. Wyatt and Chris are the new Charmmed Ones. Wyatt wanting a normal life, decides to take a job as a guidance conseulor at the local high school. There he meets a student, Anna with more then issues…….


	2. A New Student

Completely ignore the last chapter.

Here's the new one !

Wyatt Halliwell looked at his desk and sighed.. He had seen so many kids today. So many problems. They all came to him with each a different story. It seemed as if all that counseling was all starting to pile up on him. . It was the Elders who persuaded him to find a path different from magic to help find himself. . That way he could truly stay focus on the innocent. He was heading out the door when Principal Durst, a rather large woman of 58, walked in. Now what he thought to himself. " Oh ,Mr. Halliwell, I'm so glad I caught you." She said , pushing her way into his office. " Um. What can I do for you Principal Durst" he said, with a smile, offering her a seat. " Now Wyatt, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Elizabeth." she giggled. A

" Well, I would like to see another student." Wyatt groaned silently.

" Her name is Anna Meyers. She transferred in a couple of weeks ago. She hasn't spoken to a soul . She's a A student but she likes in participation skills. I've tried to get her join some clubs but she doesn't want to.." she trailed off.

" Can't Lisa or Jennifer take her on ?" Wyatt asked_. Just what I need, another mute _he said to himself.

" Actually no. There's more to the story. Her mother died when she was four and she was put in the custody of her father. The other day, she handed in assignment and her teacher saw a bruise on her hand. When I tried to get her talk about it, she won't. We suspect abuse." she shook her head sadly

" And you think she'll open up to me" he guessed.

" Well, I don't know. Please you're our only hope !" she begged. _I'm gonna regret this .. _He said to himself.

" I'll do it. When do I see her ? " he asked

" Tomorrow afternoon. Thank you so much Wyatt. You're a lifesaver." and with that, she left.

_More than you know _he thought to himself.


	3. Anna's Story

Here's' the Next Chapter

Enjoy !

Anna's POV :

My name is Anna Meyers and I have magical powers. Yup, I'm a freak. I am sixteen years old and live with my father who has no idea. I can start fires with my mind and have very painful premonitions. Yeah these are the sorts of things that don't get you invited to many pizza parties. Oh and another thing, I'm not mute. I just don't like talking .which has deemed me as the school weirdo. But its high school: nothing is as it seems. Well enough ranting,; I'm late to class. Just great. Don't get me wrong, I love English class but my teacher for someone reason keeps trying to force me to speak. In fact, every teacher tries to force me to speak. But I don't want to. They also try to force me make friends but I don't want to. Don't get me wrong,, I'm not some angst ridden-the world a black hole and my life is a endless pool of misery and woe kinda person. But you see, ever since my mother died when I was four, my father began hitting me .Sure it started with little things you know having an accident making a mess but increased to just about anything. Since then, he has moved me across the country to avoid suspicion .So its been hard to make friends. In the last year I have been to nine schools in several different states. But somehow no matter how hard I try to cover up the bruises some teacher gets suspicious and we have to move again. So that's the short biography on who I am . If only I could actually say this to someone. I get to class and the only seat left is next to Gabriel Sanchez, the local bad boy-just not the cute bad boy with a hidden heart of gold. I mean the real bad boy as in the bully type or as a de-virginizer. Ah Ms. Meyers, better late than never" Mrs. Abram says. I say nothing but take the seat next to Gabriel . I take shelter behind my hair and look at the board. We just started a unit on Pride and Prejudice. I would be so into it if this wasn't the 100th time I've had to read it for English . I begin to zone out when a student messenger( affectionately known to me a narc,seeing as they double as hall monitor) comes into class and hands Mrs. Abram a note. She reads it and looks up at me. " Anna, your wanted in the guidance office." she says. A chorus of "oohs " erupts. " That's enough class. Anna if you please," she gestures to the door. Without looking at her, I head out the door to the guidance office. I knock on the door and hear someone say " Come in". I walk in to see a hot guy sitting in a leather chair. A really hot guy.

" You must be Anna. My name is Mr. Halliwell. But you can call me Wyatt" he says


	4. Meeting Anna

Here's the Next Chapter !

Enjoy !

Wyatt's POV

The door opened and a tall girl entered. She had the darkest most piercing eyes I had ever seen. The rest of her face was hidden behind her long brown hair. She looked very thin, as if she hadn't eaten for days.

" Hi you must be Anna. My name is Mr. Halliwell. But you can call me Wyatt." I didn't move, hoping not to frighten her. She gave me a weak smile, but stood not knowing if she should sit or not. " Oh please, take a seat." I said offering her a seat in the chair. She sat down. " So, Principal Durst tells me you just transferred in from Minnesota. Your grade average is 97.5. Impressive very impressive. No acts of violence or aggression towards, not even a catfight. But then there is the incident as at your last school with a fire. Do you mind telling me about that?"

When I said the word " fire" a look of terror spread across her eyes. She said nothing.

"Look, you don't have to tell me yet if you're not ready it yet. I understand." I said. I got no response. We sat in silence until she finally spoke up.

" It was an accident. I was in the bathroom and someone was talking about me. Then the ceiling just caught on fire." was all she said.

" What were they saying ?" I asked, not trying to press her.

" Nothing really. They were talking about my mother. About how beautiful she was and what a shame it was that I didn't look anything like her" she explained with a hint of sarcasm.

" Do you miss your mother ?" I ask, hoping not to tread on something soft.

" I hardly remember her." was her response. Really, the responses were coming from her hair.

" So, its just you and your dad."

" Yup"  
" Does he miss your mother ?"

" I guess so"

" do you love your father?

" Yeah, sure."

" Does he ever upset with you" I asked the big question. And she damn well knew it.

" What ?" her eyes flashing dangerously

" Do he ever get angry at you ?"  
No response. I try to change the subject. I decided to see about the bruise on her hand. I focused on her bracelet.

" That's a gorgeous bracelet. My sister Melinda has one just like it ." I gesture towards her wrist.

" It was my mother's, or so my dad tells me." she lifts her hand up. As that moment her sleeve raises up, revealing a large purple bruise on her arm. She catches me staring at it and quickly pulls her sleeve down.

" How did you get that bruise, if you don't mind he asking ?" I ask

"My cat did it." she lies. I decide to go in for the plunge

" Really, cause it says her your allergic to cat s." I've got her caught. She doesn't even look at me.

" Anna, who did that to your arm ?" I get no response

" Did you dad give to you ?" I also get no response.

" Anna, does your father hurt you ?" I ask softly.

" I'm sorry I have to go." she gets up to go but stumbles , almost falling, I catch her. She pushes me away and begins to run out the door.

" Wait !" I grab her hand and as I do, I am swept into a vision ( power from Aunt Phoebe). Surprisingly so

is she………………….

Sorry to leave you with a cliffy


	5. Anna's Vision And Wyatt's ?

Here's the next chapter ! 

Anna's POV

I could feel a searing hot pain come from his hand into back and through my stomach, I try to move but I can't . I feel like I am spinning ,like a merry-go round going way too fast. But that's how I always feel when I get a premonition. I open my eyes .Funny, I didn't fall over this time. It is then I realize that Mr. Halliwell is sill holding my hand. In fact, he's standing right beside me. Before I can say a word, the vision begins almost like watching a black in white movie that is I wasn't in such extreme pain. _I see a girl enter a white room.. She's about my height. She enters almost gingerly as if hoping not to wake someone. She urns to close the door and someone grabs her by the hair and throws her to the ground. She gets up but is kicked roughly in the stomach so she goes back down. The other person continues to punch until she nearly unconscious. A large burst of fire erupt s between her and her attacker. Out of the fire steps a man. He has in his hand what looks like a ball of fire. He throws at the man who screams in terror as the flames consume him, _his screams ringing in my ears, as well as hers. _The girls tries to get away in fear but is hurt too bad. She passes out. The other man projects another ball of fire and aims at her but suddenly blows up. A beam of light comes in, almost blinding me. It another man. He rushes to the girls side and checks her pulse. He then gently lifts her up and they both disappear in burst of light. _The pain increases as I fall of the vision and surprisingly to the floor. Mr. Halliwell is there too except, well, standing. I begin to crawl away from him.

"No, Anna don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He reaches his hand out but I crawl even faster away.

" Who the hell are you- no better yet: what the hell are you ?" I scream at him. I pull myself up, ignoring the large pain in my side. He notices.

" Please, I can help you." he says offering his hand again. I just move closer and closer to the door.

" Just stay the hell away from me." and with that ,I run out the door.

What just happened ?. I'd be damned if I knew.

Ah, I love leaving cliffies. Who is Mr. Halliwell ? Will he know of Anna's past ? Who were those people in their vision ? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. A Strange Vistor

R&R People ! R&R !

Here's the next chapter

Wyatt's POV

If there is one word that can describe my meeting with Anna it is WOW. I go outside to find her but she had disappeared. It too late anyway, seeing as school is over. But head is still ringing with questions. And home is not much better. I orb in just in time to hear Melinda scream 'Duck !" as I vial of potion is thrown into air and hits something solid . Something invisible screams and fire erupts from nowhere and smokes out. There is smoke everywhere. " What the hell happened ?" I ask Melinda, my eighteen year old sister who comes up from behind the couch with Chris.

" Oh nothing just Fincayri Demon." she says breezily.

" Why aren't you at Magic school ?" I demand.

" Well, I had free period, heard Chris in my mind screaming like a girl( earning a " Was Not !" from Chris) and decided to pop on by and- Wyatt what's wrong ?" she says suddenly concerned. I hear that all too familiar empath jingle. She sits down next to me. " Nothing its just this girl I'm counseling.." I trail off

" And…..?" Melinda waits

" She's a witch. I mean a real one. With real powers. And I think her father hurts her." I explain, getting sad looks from both my siblings.

"So what were her powers ?" Chris asks.

" I really don't know. Oh when I tired to stop her from leaving, we shared a premonition."

" You shared a premonition? How is that even possible ?" Melinda asks.

" I don't know. But I could feel her power. It was really strong. I think I'll check the book." I walk over to it.

" And check under what: Psychic Teens ?" Chris asks, sarcastically.

" Funny real funny." I say leaving through the book. Finding nothing.

" Well, the book has nothing." I say closing it.

" I don't they'll be much about Anna in there Wyatt." I hear a low musical voice. I turn around expecting to see Melinda but instead there's beautiful woman in a gold robe. An Elder.


	7. AN: You Decide

Hey Fanficers of the World ! It time for you to decide what happens next !

Do you want:

1. Anna's vision to come true but only she's the girl in the vision ?

2. Anna's abuse to get larger ?

3. Do you want Mr. Meyers to be as told by the elder ?

5. Anna to be Wyatt's new charge ?

6. To show her fire making skills to show at school ?

You decide. I plan to have Anna get beaten so badly that she faints during a session with Wyatt. But from then it what you voted for !

- Bookworm Beauty


	8. A New Charge & Some Sisterly Advice

Here's the next chapter !

Wyatt's POV

" Actually, all the knowledge about Anna comes from me. My name is Morgana . I worked very closely with your father. I know of the battle between your parents and us elders. But that is all in the past and I come for the future. And the future is Anna." she says. I just stand there gaping at her beauty.

" What do you know about Anna ?" I ask when I can finally close my mouth

" That she like you is one of the most powerful witches in the world She is the last of an ancient line of good witches known as the Diediane. As you may or may not know, they worked very closely with the Charmed Ones of the past. Traces of the this family disappeared until now in Anna. Little does she know that her mother protected her from the evil that wants her dead, though it led to her own death. That is where you come in. We want you to protect her. She is your new charge. " she explains

" What ? I can barely get her to talk to me ! She's being beaten by her father or haven't you been watching ?" I explode at her

" You have your mother's spirit Wyatt. Take care of Anna, We are counting on you." with a laugh, like water rolling over stones, she orbs out. I groan. Melinda puts her arm around me.

" Don't worry, I've got your back. I believe you can do it And do does Chris. Right Chris ?" she asks to Chris whose stuffing his face full of leftover chicken.

" What" his mouth full of food." Melinda just rolls her eyes

" Just say yes Chris." she orders

" Yes" he says and goes back to his meal.

" What am I gonna do Mel, I mean this girl is a new heir to a ancient throne of magic and I can't even get her to tell me her father hurts her. How can I protect her ?"

" By guiding her . I mean, do your job-guide her. Get her to open up to you. I know you can do it." she says firmly.

" Aren't I suppose to big brother in this ?" I ask laughing.

" Don't worry , you are." and with that she orbs out

" Ah, siblings,: can't leave with them, can't leave without them." I sigh...

R&R People of the world R&R !


	9. Learning the Truth

Citizens of the Earth ,Why Won't You R&R ? I REFUSE TO WRITE A SINGLE WORDUNTIL YOU REVIEW! Just Kidding.

Here's the Next Chapter !

Anna's POV

I get home late . I try to find a reasonable explanation to what the hell just happened. The only good one I can come up with is aliens. But I doubt that'll cut it. I mean, who was Mr. Halliwell to ask me that ? I mean at least the other teachers at least gave a head start before asking " the question". He just dove right in. But that wasn't the weirdest part. I mean my guidance counselor as powers like mine . Finally someone who is like me. I should be overjoyed but in fact I'm terrified. Not at Mr. Halliwell but that I have to be the one to tell my father that we have to move again. I open the door quietly, silently praying to god he's asleep. I turn around to see him standing right in front me. " Your school called." and with that he slaps me hard and I end up on the floor. I can taste blood in my mouth." Please Dad ! I'm sorry" I earn a couple swift kicks to the ribs. I can barely breathe." What the hell are you thinking, you little slut. I tried to create a home for you and what do you do? You go ruin it all. !" I try to stand but he just shoves me hard onto the ground." " THIS -IS ALL-YOUR-FAULT!" with every word he kicks me." Please. I be him, I plead. I feel the room began to spin and everything goes dark.

Later

I wake up to find myself on the ground-the sunlight blinding me. It is morning. I try to stand but my chest erupts with pain. It is then I remember what happened last night. I go to the bathroom to inspect the damage. My entire stomach is covered in bruises very painful to the touch. This, is good . Last night he was just upset. I could have died if he was truly angry. I covered up the bruises with a sweatshirt and jeans. I begin the agonizing walk to school. Unfortunately, there's a note on my locker from Mr. Halliwell saying he wants me in his office first thing. Yipee. I limp to his office to seem him sitting in his chair looking extremely nervous. I sit down, trying desperately to ignore the pain in my ribs. " I wan to talk about what happened yesterday. I want to apologize for coming at you like that. But there is something else I wan to talk about first. There is something I need to tell you first." He stops waiting for my consent. I nod

" You see there are some things in this world that are better left unexplained. Sometimes bad things happen to good people (like me for an instance ?). Something evil. But there are forces of good in the world that tries to stop these bad things from happening. You and I are part of that force. Yes, I know of your powers. I have them also. Let me show them to you. Candle!" he yells. Suddenly, in a burst blue lights, candle appears in his hand. I jump about their feet in the air. He laughing. " How.H-hhhow did you do that?" I barely choke out.

" The same way you have your visions. Magic. The greatest ally of good since the dawn of time. I know this must sound like a whole bunch a crap to you but true. You are descended from a line of powerful witches. You must think your gifts make you a freak, I know I did before my mother told me. But your powers make you special. No one can harm you. Not even your father. Believe it or not, I am here to help you to protect you." he says. When he says the word "father" a flashback of last night goes through my mind. I block it out.

" What are you, some kind of angel ?" I ask sarcastically

" As a matter of I am. Well, half of me is anyway. Except we aren't called angels, we are called white lighters." he explains. I start to say something, but a sharp pain in my chest makes me intake a sharp breath.

" Anna, are you all right ? I know that this hard to swallow…." I barely hear him as the pain in my head increasing like flames. I gasp for breath.

" I believe you, okay ?. But I have one question for you. If I am supposed to be such a powerful witch then how couldn't I stop my mom from dying. Hmm ?" I ask, more harshly then I mean too.

" Everything happens for a reason. Your mother died for the greater good. She was trying to protect you, like I want too. Please, just let me help you." he says. I hate to admit it but he has a point. I'm tired or being afraid all the time. It time I trust someone no matter how lord of the rings it sounds.

" Fine." I say.

" You don't have to be afraid anymore . Everything will be-all right. I promise you." he pats my hand and I wince.

" Are you sure you 're all right ?" he asks concerned.

" Actually, I don't feel so good." I admit to him the first time I ever admitted to anyone. Once again I find myself on the floor. I'm barely aware of him calling my name, then everything ,of course , fades to black.


	10. Run

* * *

Anna's POV

I wake up to find myself on a very comfortable couch. It takes me all of ten seconds to realize I'm not at school. Where the hell am I ?

" Hi." I hear someone say cheerfully. It's a guy. A really hot guy. Okay, am I dead ? Is this heaven ? I fall of the couch feeling the still fresh pain from last night Wait, was it last night ? I don't even know day it is. I look for an exit.

" Who are you ? Where am I ?" I ask

" You're in Halliwell Manor. I'm Chris Halliwell, Wyatt's brother." he answers.Wyatt...Wyatt. The vision I had .., Mr. Halliwell's powers. Oh great, I fainted on him.

" How do I get here ?" I ask moving a little towards the door. Luckily Chris doesn't notice.

" My brother brought you here. He said you fainted inhis office. You must be hungry." I hear a jungle. A younger girl comes down the stairs. I moved fast near the door.

" It's all right. You don't have to be scared. We won't hurt you. We are like you we have powers too. My name is Melinda. I am Wyatt's sister. You must be Anna." I nod

" I'm sorry, I gotta go. " I run towards the door. A burst of blue light lands in front of the door. I scream. Mr. Halliwell comes out of the blue lights

" I know you're scared. But please stay. I can help you. We can help you." He says,gestruing towareds his siblings

" I can't. My,my father, probably wondering where I am. I have to go. I cannot stay here." I say

" I know about your father,Anna. I know that he hurts you." He says I turn around sharply

" No. You don't understand. He hurts anyone who comes near me. Anyone who tries to help.I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I can't see you anymore,Mr. Halliwell. I'm sorry." I turn around. I feel anger spurt out of my body

" Please." he grabs my arm

I turn around to see flames

" I'm sorry I didn't mean too." say. I run out the door.

" Wait " He says

But I'm already out the door


	11. Too Late

* * *

Wyatt's POV

" Dammit.: I excliam. Why won't she just stay ? Her father abuses her and she goes back to him,why

'' You heard her Wyatt,she doesn't want you to get hurt.She's trying to protect you.You know that" Melinda says putting her arm around me

" But I'm trying to protect her. I don't know what to do." I yell,accidenatlly shattering a vase

" Easy,Wyatt. Go scry for her. She needs you,And you her." Melinda says

" She left her jacket. Chris says handing it to me. I pick it up to see a dried red stain in it. Anna's blood.

I touch it and feel myself being swept into a vision.

_I see a girl enter a white room.. It's Anna. She enters almost gingerly as if hoping not to wake someone. She urns to close the door and someone grabs her by the hair and throws her to the ground. She gets up but is kicked roughly in the stomach so she goes back down. The other person continues to punch until she nearly unconscious. A large burst of fire erupt s between Anna and her attacker. Out of the fire steps a man. He has in his hand what looks like a ball of fire. He throws at the man who screams in terror as the flames consume him, _his screams ringing in my ears, as well as hers. Anna_ tries to get away in fear but the deom grabs her and stabs her- killing Anna.. _

I come out of it

" What did you see ?" asked Chris

" A demon's after Anna.It going to killed her. I gotta find her." I orb out

* * *

Anna's POV

I didn't want to leave but I just couldn't stay there. Oh shit,my dad's is going to kill me,now that we have to move again. And I was just starting to like it here. I finaly someone who was sorta like me. Someone who could help me with this curse. But I don't him or his family to get involved.It's better if I just leave town and forget about this stupid powers. Right

I open the door gingerely,listening for the sound of the tv or the smell of stale beer.Strangely,I hear nothing.

" And where exactly have you been young lady?" I shiver.

I guess Daddy's home.

He grabs me-throwing into the glass table.I wince feeling a shard of glass in arm.

" I was at school,Daddy.I'm sorry." I struggle to my feet but a swift-kick to my ribs brings me right back down

' Sorry isn't good enough.And neither are you. You are just like your mother." He saya getting the iron.

" No please,not the iron.I promise I won't do it again. I swear,Please!" I beg. It's too late.He pins me on my stomach and lifts up the back of my shirt.

" I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget.It's the only way for you to learn." I try to scream but he cuffs me in the back of the head.

I feel a sharp pain on my back and I scream into the carpet. He branded me

" That'll teach you for being disobedient." He says. I just cry

" Now that's no way,to treat a queen is it ?" A new voice cuts in

I crawl and hide under the table. The pain is so intense that all I can is listen

" Who the hell are you ?" I hear my father ask

" Nothing you'll have to worry about,anymore." it says I see a burst of flame and hear screams.

My father's screams

I struggle to my feel dizzily. My whole body is on fire. I try to run out the back door.

" And where are you going my lady?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around to see a man in all black standing in front of me

" Please, let me go." I try to run but in a second I'm pinned against the wall.

" Please my queen- it'll be so much quicker if you don't scream." He says his hand covering my mouth.

_Come on,concentrate_,I think.A second later,I smell smoke.He's on fire

" You little bitch." He roars. He grip loosens just enough that I can break free

" You think that little spark can vanquish me?" He asks. A knife pops into his hand.

Suddenly I feel an intense heat around me. I look at my t-shirt which is quickly turning red.He stabbed me

I fall to the ground-still trying to get away

" Say good-night witch." he says as a ball of I think electricity floats in is end. This is it, wow I imagined it much more subtle

The world around me goes in and out. I'm dying

" Good-night." A new voice says .In that instant- he burst into flanes.

I try to scream but I can barely breathe. My eyes close

" Oh my god,Anna wake up!." I feel two fingers on my neck. I open my eyes to find myself in Mr.Halliwell's arms

" Come on, Anna stay with me. Stay with me." he shakes me a bit.I can feel a shadow falling over me.

" Hold on,Anna .Please." I feel myself being lifted off the ground into the air

The last thing I see his face- with tears rolling down his face

He's crying... over me. I see blue lights everywhere

And then everything ,for the last time goes black.

**don't worry,the story isn't over. Not by a long shot**


	12. The Next Generation Of Evil ?

Wyatt's POV

"Chris,Melinda,get down here,now!" I yelled

I looked down a pale Anna and put her gently on the couch.

" Oh god,what happened ?" Melinda asked

"Come on,Anna wake up." Isay shaking her. Please don't die.I put my ear to her chest.Her heart is beating-justly barely

"She needs a doctor-now." Chris says urgently

" Come on Anna,Stay with me!" I say holding her limp body in my arms. I can sense her slipping way. Why was I too late? Why her?

" Hold On Anna,just hold on." I say my hands stained with her blood. Please come back to me.

" Anna,it is not your time. You have to fight it. Please Anna- You hvae to live. I ,I love you: I mutter. Melinda tries to take off of her but I won't let go.

" Wyatt..She's dead." Melinda says,tears falling down her cheeks

" We have to call the police." Chris says softly

" No!" I cry. I cannot let go of her. Not yet

_The power of three..._ I hear something whispher

" What the hell is that ?" Chris said.

Before I can answer a golden light escapes from my hands. I've seen that light before

I put my hand on Anna's wound.The blood vanishes and the wound closes

" Wyatt,you can heal!" Chris says. Anna stirs I put my hand on her wrist. Her pulse is strong and steady. She opens her eyes and looks around

" Mr. Halliwell ?" she asked waekly

" It's okay,you're safe now." I hug her and Melinda joins in

" Where am I?" she asked

" You're home. You're home." Melinds says,pushing the hair out of her face

" It's all right. Just sleep." I say,she looks at me and falls right to sleep. I don't know why,but I 'm confused. Why did I get this powe so late?

" What's wrong Wyatt? She's alive. You can heal now" Melinda says

" I'm so happy she's alive. But something doesn't feel right" I admit

" As it shouldn't Wyatt." A voice behind us says. I turn around to see Morgana behind us

" What do mean ?" I ask

" Listen to me Charmed Ones. Sometimes Elders go against each other for the greater good. The story I told you about Anna is flase. Yes,she is a witch she's more than that." She trails off

" What do you mean? Who is she?" Chris asks

Is she a demon?

" I have cast a spell to block the elders from seeing our meeting.The elders don't beleve your ready for the truth but after what I just saw I believe otherwise. Anna doesn't know this but she in fact is from the future. Her parents were witches and to save her froma terrible propehecy they sent her through a portal 16 years ago when Anna was but a baby. She was placed in the home of a witch and a mortal. The witched shortly after Anna's arrival. Anna's powers vanished. But it wasn't till they came back a few years ago the elders begin to pay attention to her once more.Forigve me, I wasn't in the loop. The only elder who knew this passed it on to me just before he passed his powers on.Anyway-Anna grew up with no knowledge of her magical heritage or her future destiny." Morgana explains

Huh?

" So shes from the future. What does it have to do with us ?" Melinda asks

" What I'm about to tell you must never be reavealed for it alter time and the course of history forever as we know it. But I cannot you live a lie. One of Anna's parents was a Charmed One. She was sent back her to stop a prophecy ." She stops

" Are you saying Anna is was one of children ?" Melinda asks

" Yes,Anna is the offspring of a Charmed One." We all gasp

" Well which one ?" Melinda's aks almost excited

" I cannot tell you. The elders could clip my wings for just tell you this." She turns away

"Please." I hear myself beg. What has gotten into me.

" What is the prophecy ?" Chris asked

" The love you had for her gave Wyatt the power to heal her- to save her life,will grow up to be one of the strongest most powerful witches _evil _has ever encountered.She will plunge the world to an age of darkness. She is destinrf to become the next Source. She was sent back by her good parents to stop that from happening. She was sent back by you,Wyatt. Wyatt,Anna is your daughter."

My daughter is...Evil ?


End file.
